Andromache meets with Helen
by Baliansword
Summary: After Hector's death Andromache does not know if she will ever be able to forgive Helen. Yet one night, she finds that she can. Andromache x Helen. Slash, Andromache and Helen. Rated M.


Title: "Andromache Meets with Helen"

Author: _Baliansword_

a romance/slash/ the first story I could get to upload!

Rating: M 

Summary: _After Hector is slain under the Scaean Gate, Andromache finds _

_comfort in Helen of Troy, the woman that was linked to her husband's death. Andromache and Helen slash. _

The days had been long since Andromache had watched the brute Achilles take her husband's body and drag it around the walls of Troy. She was still not the same and would not be ever again. It seemed that a piece of her soul was missing, gone to Zeus with her husband's. As she walked through the palace of Troy she wondered about Paris and Helen. Did either of them even feel a sliver of pain in their hearts? Did they even care?

She knew that she should not think such things of Paris. He was now the main Prince of Troy. Yet he would renounce this title if it were to bring Hector back. He would do anything to get Hector back if he could. Alas, he could not though. Helen, she was on the other side of the equation. Andromache doubted that she cared at all for Hector's life.

Andromache made her way to the bathing room. She entered, but heard the soft singing of another. Without care she entered the bathing room. As she stepped through the protective sheets she glared at Helen, who sat in a tub of rose petals.

"Andromache," Helen gasped. She knew that she ranked lower than the lovely Andromache ranked and soon exited the tub. She wrapped a robe about her bare skin and then turned back to face Hector's wife. "I did not know that you were here. Forgive my indecency."

Andromache felt tears well in her eyes. She shook her head. Everything inside that had been boiling was about to spill out. She took a few steps forward, filling a great deal of space, and hissed her harsh words to Helen.

"You wench," she hissed. "You have caused this war, and in doing so have killed my husband. I should kill you! Maybe then my heart could rest."

"Andromache," Helen whispered quietly as not to anger the woman more, "I did not mean for this to happen. You know this. My love for Paris brought me here. Never did it enter my mind that my love of your brother-in-law would bring about the death of your husband."

"Well it has!"

Helen stepped forward and put a hand on Andromache's cheek. She had always known how beautiful the woman was. In some matter she was even lovelier than fair Helen was. For Andromache had an inner light, now put out with an inner sadness, that could not be matched. It was easy to see why Hector had wanted her as his own.

"Forgive me," Helen whispered. The two women were so close that as Helen spoke her breath fell upon Andromache's bare shoulder. Andromache felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Her dark eyes then met Helen's.

Helen was now a true woman. Paris had showed her the way of love. It was only fair that she share such teachings. She slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Andromache's. Andromache, unsure of herself, did not move. Helen continued to kiss her though. When Andromache did not respond Helen brought her lips over the lower lip of Andromache and sucked lightly.

Andromache could not resist this. She wrapped an arm around Helen's neck and when Helen's lips met her she kissed her back. When this kiss ended Helen took Andromache's hand and led her out of the room. She brought her through a door, which led to her own room.

Helen backed Andromache to the edge of the bed. She then kissed her passionately once more. The women's tongues met and danced like fire. Andromache felt her chest tighten. She wrapped her fingers in Helen's golden hair and drew her head back. Helen graciously let Andromache plant kissed on her neck, sucking at the base when she reached there.

The younger woman let Andromache continue to kiss her. At the same time she reached down with both hands and put her hands on Andromache's thigh. Andromache felt Helen begin to pull the thin material of her dress up. Helen placed her hands on Andromache's bare thighs. Her hands were as warm as fire. Andromache left one hand in Helen's hair but then untied the sash that held her robe closed.

Helen's robe fell to the floor and Andromache began to explore her body. She put a hand on Helen's breast, rubbing her nipple with a thumb. Helen lifted slightly at this and let out a quiet moan. Helen made her own attempt at removing Andromache's dress and had success. She then pushed the dark haired woman down on the bed of furs.

Andromache lay still as Helen bent over her and covered her mouth with kisses. She then slid down to her breasts. Helen licked one of Andromache's breasts and then began to suck the nipple. She felt it harden and Andromache let out an euphoric sigh. As Helen kissed her flesh she let one hand trail down to Andromache's thigh.

She started just above her knee and then began to move her hand upward. She came to her inner thigh and spread Andromache's leg. She slid a finger into Andromache's warmth, then another. Andromache cried out when Helen began to move inside of her. She felt her body begin to ooze.

Helen kissed the tight muscles of Andromache's stomach. But she slid down. Andromache was now laying at the edge of the bed. Helen was on the floor, right where she wanted to be. She put her hands on Andromache's thighs and pushed them slowly apart. She then kissed Andromache's inner thigh, causing her to bring her hips up in excitement.

Helen brought her mouth to Andromache's center. She let her tongue slide in and began to suck in all of Andromache. Above on the bed Andromache brought her hands to her breasts, touching herself tenderly as Helen pleasured her. The sensation felt so good that she had an orgasm. Even with Hector it usually took longer to do such a thing. Some times she did not reach such a point.

As Helen licked her she brought her hand up and slid her fingers into the tight flesh of Andromache. She slid her fingers where only Hector had been before. Andromache clenched and when she relaxed her hips once more Helen slid another finger into Andromache, stretching her like she had never been before. Helen brought her mouth to Andromache's thigh and bit at her playfully as she stretched her soft skin.

Andromache cried out, this time in pain. It was as if she had been broken all over again, like it was her first time. Well, it was her first time with a woman at least. She bit her lower lip as she was stretched more. Finally she cried out loudly in pain and let a tear fall down her cheek. Helen began to stop the movement she had created.

"No," Andromache pleaded, "do not stop."

Helen paused, but then continued for some time. When Andromache's tears had stopped falling she realized that it hurt her no longer. Helen kissed her thighs, removing her fingers from inside of her. She then brought her kisses back up to Andromache's face.

"Rest now," Helen said as she kissed the woman's eyelids closed.

"Where did you," Andromache began, but could not finish. She could barely breathe. She took in many short breaths. Helen continued to lightly kiss her here and there on the face.

"Paris," Helen replied. "Now rest, you will need it. Tomorrow your body will hurt badly. Trust me, you may not want to move."

Andromache only nodded. She then let Helen close her eyes. This time she did not reopen them. She slept through the rest of the night. When she awoke in the morning Helen was gone. No doubt she had gone to Paris' chambers so that she would be allowed some pleasure of her own. Andromache sat up and walked back to her chambers.

Helen was right. Her body ached greatly. However, the ache in her heart had lessened some. She still missed Hector and would never be able to replace him. Yet some company would not hurt, and she knew that Hector would understand.


End file.
